Starless Nights
by iSPAZZMACHiiN3
Summary: Namine stood there with her mouth moving, but no sound. Reira tilted her head as Namine shook her head with her notepad in hand. Reira's eyes slowly closed as her vision became white. SoraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Starless Nights © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

_**Bold&Italics**_ is a phrase.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But, this is the prequel to, Forgotten :D , I like going by the plot, so yeah. Have fun, enjoy. Well actually, the beginning of Kingdom Hearts is so boring. But it'll change, just continue reading! 

S t a r l e s s N i g h t s

Chapter One : Dreams

_**I've Been Having These Weird Thoughts, Lately…**_

_**Like Is Any Of These For Real? Or Not?**_

_Long brown hair covered around her face as she stood deep into the ocean, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes floated down as well. He turned around confused and took a step forward, a light illuminating his foot. She turned her head slowly, her hazel orbs filled with confusion. She reached out her hands towards him and opened her mouth, bubbles forming as a platform appeared; showing a princess and other surrounding it. He stepped towards her once more and widened his eyes as doves began to fly up from where he stepped and a light was emitted. Feathers flew around the two as they grabbed each other's hands as the doves flew around them._

_"So much to do...so little time. Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_

_"Now, step forward, can you do it?"_

_ The boy let go of her hand, stepping forward. He turned his head and looked at her. Shakedly, she took a step forward as well, both examining the place. Suddenly, three items appeared; a sword, staff, and a shield._

_"Power sleeps within you two, if you give it form. It will give you strength. Choose well..." The boy ran towards the sword._

_"The power of the warrior, invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." The boy nodded and gripped the sword tightly. _

_"You're path is set, now what will you give up in exchange?" The girl tilted her head as she gently touched the shield._

_"The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." The girl looked up, her hazel eyes squinting in confusion. She slowly grabbed the shield._

_"You're path is set."_

_"You have chosen the power of a warrior,"_

_"And you have chosen the power of a guardian."_

_Suddenly the platform broke apart; the girl stumbled as she reached out for the boy. He grabbed her hand as they headed towards another platform. The two landed on it as a sword appeared in his hand and a shield appeared in hers._

_"Use these powers to protect others. There will be times that you have to fight, but keep your light burning strong." Four ant like monsters appeared, the boy let go of the girls hand and rushed forward, hitting one of them. Suddenly one jumped towards him with its claws out, the girl quickly ran forward and blocked the attack. They continued to fight the monsters until the platform started to be consumed in darkness; the girl stepped back and stared at the boy who reached out his hands towards her as they sank in the darkness. Struggling to reach for his hand, she moved her fingers in hope to have contact with his. They touched and a new platform appeared under; they stood up and look at the grand door nearby. The door was transparent as the girl went to touch it. A golden chest appeared and the boy ran towards it, tapping it with his sword. It green bottle, representing a healing potion appeared. The door become visible, slowly opening the double doors; illuminating the room in white._

_"The door won't open just yet. Tell me, more about yourself."_

___-____**&**____-_

___The girl shook her head and looked around to see herself on a beach. A guy suddenly walked up towards her,_

_"__What's most important to you?" She stepped back in surprise, and raised a brown eyebrow at him._

_"__My friends, of course." He nodded,_

_"__What are you so afraid of?" She shrugged,_

_"__I don't know…being indecisive?" He raised an eyebrow at her words._

_"__And what exactly do you want out of life?" She smiled,_

_"__To be strong." He looked at her,_

_"__Why do you want to be strong?" _

_"__So I can protect those who are close to me."_

_"You're adventure beings at dawn, as long as the sun is shining."_

_"Your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you will open the door,"_

_"Is both far off and very near."___

_-____**&**__-_

_Suddenly, darkness consumed her eyesight. Rubbing her eyes she squinted to see she was back on the platform, looking down she noticed a princess with holding a rose; with thorns around her in a stain glass picture. More ants like creatures came up; stepping backwards she felt something hit her back. She jumped back with wide eyes to see the boy from before with his sword in hand, fighting off the creatures. She shook her head and looked down to see her shield; she quickly put it up as it tried to claw at her face. It suddenly disappeared as the boy strike it. A light began to move forward, showing a stain glass pathway. The two quickly ran on it to see another platform nearby._

_"The closer you get to your light, the greater your shadow is." She turned to see both his and her shadow increasing in length and slowly forming out of it. She widened her eyes and stepped back. _

_"But don't be afraid and don't forget..." _

_The boy grabbed her as the huge creature almost stepped on her, he tugged at her wrist and ran to see if there's any escape. Stopping at the edge, he stopped and looked back with his sword. He looked at the girl and moved his lips; she tilted her head as no words were heard. He shook his head and ran towards the creature, attacking it. The creature stepped forward as he stepped back, sword disappearing._

_"But don't be afraid..." She widened her eyes as darkness seemed to consume under him, she ran towards him, hand reached out as the monster stepped closer._

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of them all."_

_ He struggled and reached out his hand as darkness also began to consume the girl._

_"So don't forget."_

_She widened her eyes and reached her hand out further towards the guy. Blue eyes meeting hazel eyes before darkness consumed both of their visions._

_"You are the ones who will open the door." _

___-____**&**____-_

"Sora," a boy with bright blues eyes, brown spiky hair, slightly tan skin; sat up as a girl with long brown curly hair; with pale skin laid on the ground, circling the sand with her finger. His clothes were a red jumper, with a belt hanging loosely around his waist. His pants part of the jumper was poofy too. With a crown necklace and black fingerless gloves.

"Yes, Reira?" Reira turned her head to him and furrowed her eyebrows, her hazel orbs staring right into his blue orbs. Her outfit being a simple white tank top with the black numbers of 21 and green bootie shorts with thin black belt hanging loosely around her hips.

"I didn't say anything Sora…" He chuckled and lay back down. She giggled and closed her eyes,

"Whoa! Give me a break, Kairi." Sora sat back up as a girl with short red hair and blue eyes stand over him; laughing. Her outfit was simple as well, a white tank top and a purple skirt, with a darker shade of purple belt on her hips. Reira snapped open her eyes and saw aqua eyes and silver hair.

"Ah! Riku! You scared me!" Riku raised an eyebrow at the girl and flicked her forehead. His outfit was a yellow wife beater and dark blue poofy pants.

"We have work to do, stop doing nothing and start doing something, Reira." Reira pouted and rubbed her forehead.

"No way, Riku. Doing nothing is what I'm best at." Riku shook his head,

"We need to get the-"

"NO! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! And Reira was there too! I couldn't breathe- OW!" Riku and Reira looked at Sora rubbing his head. Kairi raised an eyebrow,

"Are you still dreaming?" Sora shook his head,

"It wasn't a dream...or was it? I don't know." Kairi walked towards the beach as Sora looked at her,

"What was your home town like?" Kairi shook her head.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Riku helped Reira up,

"That's why we're building the raft, but it seems like we're not getting anywhere with you lazy bums." Kairi smiled,

"Let's have a race!" Sora shook his head as Riku sat down next to him,

"What? Are you kidding?" Kairi nodded,

"Ready? Set go!" The two looked at each other and shot up, running. Kairi looked at Reira and the two giggled and ran after them.

"Ahh!" Reira tripped and flipped over as the two stopped and ran back. Kairi tried to help her up,

"Reira, are you okay?" Sora helped her back up, as Riku narrowed his eyes at her.

"Reira, you're clumsy as ever." Reira lightly blushed,

"I can't help it." Sora shook his head and scratched his head,

"Maybe you shouldn't run."

"Sora don't be a sore loser just cause you lost." Sora jumped back,

"No! I just turned around to help Reira." Riku laughed,

"Excuses,"

___-____**&**____-_

"Can you two get the materials?" Kairi looked at Reira and Sora. Sora shook his head,

"What were they again?" Kairi put a hand on her hip,

"Geez; two logs, one cloth, and one rope. No slacking you two!" Reira laughed,

"Have you ever caught us slacking?" Kairi giggled,

"Of course, weren't you two sleeping together on the beach earlier?" Reira sheepishly smiled,

"We weren't sleeping...we were looking through the sands to see if we'd find any...uh...shells, yeah shells." Kairi raised an eyebrow,

"Sure, now go along! You guys have work to do." Sora smiled and turned to Reira,

"Come on, let's go."

___-____**&**____-_

"So what do we need now?" Sora held a rope and cloth, Reira tilted her head.

"Two logs," Suddenly Tidus came up to them,

"Hey, Sora, feeling lucky today?" Sora grinned,

"No need to feel lucky if it's beating you." Tidus grinned,

"Alright, let's see!" The two got wooden swords and began to fight each other. Reira smiled a bit,

"You can do it, Sora!" Tidus shook his head,

"Man, I'm really off today." Sora grinned and put his hand behind his hand,

"Well, I gotta go look for logs. See ya later." The two walked off to the ocean and saw the logs. Each grabbing one they went back to Kairi.

___-____**&**____-_

"Good job, guys! Here." She handed Sora a hi-potion,

"Well, it's getting late. We should all head home in a bit." Reira bit her lip,

"Let's watch the sunset on the palm tree today!" Sora nodded,

"I think I saw Riku already there,"

___-____**&**____-_

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora looked at Riku,

"Could be, we'll never know if we stay here." Riku crossed his arms as Reira swung her legs,

"How far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll have to think of something else." Kairi smiled,

"What would we do in another world?" Riku shrugged,

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one?" Reira smiled and turned her head to Riku, her brown curls slightly hitting his face.

"Maybe it was destiny?"Riku smirked,

"And suppose there are other worlds, and then our island is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku turned to Reira,

"I don't know." Riku uncrossed his arms,

"Exactly." Sora laid on the palm tree, hands behind his head.

"We need to go out there." Kairi turned to him,

"You've been thinking a lot lately," Riku nodded,

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't come." Kairi smiled, as Riku got off the tree.

"Come on, it's getting late, we should go."

-**&-**

"Hey, Sora." Sora turned around and caught a yellow star fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Sora looked down at it as Riku stepped towards him.

"A paopu fruit?" Riku nodded.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's live, no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku walked away as Sora raised an eyebrow,

"What are you talking-"Riku laughed and ran forward to catch up to Reira and Kairi. Sora looked at the fruit and back at the trio; he sighed and threw it away; running after the three.

-**&-**

Reira sighed and snuggled into bed, looking out the window

"Destiny Island...I've been here as long as I could remember...Yet in a few days we'll be setting off to sea for new worlds." Reira smiled and squealed into her paopu pillow.

"Reira, Honey! Is everything okay?" Reira looked up at hearing her mother's voice.

"Everything's fine, mom!" She sighed and looked at the picture of her, Sora and Riku when they were kids in front of the secret cave.

"I remember that day..."

"_Sora, Riku! Wait up!" A little Reira ran after the two as they head inside the secret cave._

"_Hurry, Reira!" Little Sora grinned and waved his hand. Little Riku, even though he was a bit older already entered the cave._

"_Come on you guys," Reira stepped back with a frown, holding her stuffed bunny closer to her. Sora stopped and turned around,_

"_What's wrong?" Reira frowned,_

"_It's scary in there!" Sora shook his head and grinned, showing his two missing front tooth._

"_No it isn't." Reira shook her head, hugging her bunny tighter,_

"_What if there're monsters in there?" Sora pointed to himself with his thumb,_

"_I'll be in there to fight them all and protect you!" Reira giggled and held out her pinky._

"_Pinky promise?" Sora nodded and wrapped her pinky with his,_

"_I promise to always protect you!" Sora grinned and grabbed her hand,_

"_Let's go!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Starless Nights © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

_**Bold&Italics**_ is a phrase.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But, this is the prequel to, Forgotten :D , I like going by the plot, so yeah. Have fun, enjoy. Well actually, the beginning of Kingdom Hearts is so boring. But it'll change, just continue reading!**  
**

S t a r l e s s N i g h t s

Chapter Two: Raft

"Reira! Kairi's here to pick you up!" Reira groaned and rolled out of bed,

"I'm coming! Tell her to come inside for breakfast and I'll be there!" Reira quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She quickly did her morning routine and ran downstairs to see Kairi eating toast with her mother and father.

"G'morning everyone." Kairi smiled,

"Morning, "Reira yawned and sat down, stuffing down her pancakes.

"So, Kairi, what are we going to do today?" Kairi giggled,

"We'll be meeting up with Sora and Riku, like usual." Reira put down her glass of milk and nodded.

"Well, I'm done. Are you?" Kairi nodded and stood up as Reira waved to her parents.

"Bye Mom, Dad!"

-**&**-

Reira and Kairi were walking to see Riku and Sora talking.

"You guys at it again? All right, we'll be the judge." Kairi stared at them while Reira waved at the two.

"Usual rules, okay?!" The boys nodded as Reira and Kairi pointed to a tree.

"First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Sora turned to Riku,

"If I win, I'm captain, and if you win…" Riku smirked,

"I get to share the paopu with Reira or Kairi."Sora stared at him oddly,

"Huh?" Riku nodded.

"Deal? Winner gets to share a paopu with Reira or Kairi."

"Wha- wait a minute." Kairi put her hand on her hips,

"Okay, on Reira's count." Reira cupped her hand over her mouth,

"3, 2, 1. Go!" The two literally flew by the two girls. Reira turned to Kairi and giggled,

"Who do you think will win?" Kairi shook her head,

"Riku, as usual, right?" Reira shook her head,

"I know Sora can do it…" Suddenly Riku appeared before the two, with Sora following behind. Sora frowned,

"Aww, man. Now it's 0 to 1!" Riku smirked,

"So the raft is Highwind." Sora pouted, Reira smiled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sora. There's always next time!" Sora shook his head and smiled.

"I guess you're right." Kairi clapped her hand,

"Well, Sora. We need you to get; one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill up this bottle with fresh water. Go with Reira." Reira smiled and nodded,

"Let's go, I see some coconut trees over there." Sora nodded and hit the coconut tree several times.

-**&**-

"Why do we need mushrooms…?" Sora tilted his head as Reira held the mushrooms.

"I don't know, but can you hold them?" Sora shrugged,

"Sure, but you're holding the fish."

-**&**-

"Come on in, the water is nice!" Reira blushed,

"Sora, I have a white tank top…" Sora blushed,

"You could borrow my hood, plus; catching fish is hard." Reira nodded and zipped up Sora's hoodie. The two entered the water and attempted to catch fish.

"Sora, there's some over there!" Sora nodded,

"Okay!" Sora dived for the fishes and went over to back to Reira,

"Here, you hold them." Reira made a face and put them in a bag. She turned around to see Sora with his hands up, her eyes widened.

"Sora…don't do i-"Sora splashed water at her,

"I'm going to get you back, Sora!" Sora laughed and swam away as Reira dived under and grabbed his foot, bringing him down.

"Ha!" Sora picked her up by her small waist and threw her in the water.

"Sora!" Reira laughed and splashed water at Sora, who in return splashed her back.

"Come on, Sora. We need to still get fresh water and a…seagull egg…what is Kairi thinking? A seagull egg, for what?" Sora shrugged and pointed up at a tree,

"I think there's an egg up there." Reira shrugged,

"Let's go get it?"

-**&**-

"Be careful, Sora. You're not superman!" Sora climbed the three and stretched his hand for the egg, he swung his hand and the egg fell. Reira widened her eyes and dived to catch the egg. Sora jumped back down,

"Are you okay?" Reira held the egg and looked at Sora,

"Yeah, are we missing anything?" Sora nodded,

"Just fresh water." Reira nodded put the egg in her pocket.

-**&**-

"Hey, Reira. Look, it's the secret place." Reira looked at the small cave.

"Yeah, it is." Sora grinned,

"Let's go in, or are you still afraid of the monsters in there?" Reira pouted,

"I'm not anymore; you're still here to protect me, right?" Sora nodded and grinned wider.

"Let's go!" The two bent down to enter,

"Sora, I remember when this entrance fit our height perfectly. I think we're getting old…" Sora laughed,

"It's been nine years, what do you expect?" Reira laughed and crawled through,

"Whoa…it's dark, Sora. Where are you?" Sora grabbed her wrist,

"Right here," Reira nodded,

"Let's go check out our drawings!" The two walked through and looked to see the picture of Sora and Reira as kids. Sora drew a paopu fruit in between them, as Reira concentrated on drawing Riku and Kairi.

"Hey, who's there?" Reira widened her eyes and stepped back,

"I've come to see the door to this world." Sora turned around,

"Huh?" Reira stopped drawing and stood up.

"This world has been connected." Reira tilted her head and moved closer to Sora.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed." Sora shook his head,

"Whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this," Reira looked up at Sora,

"I'm getting scared…" a silhouette figure of someone stood at the end of the cave.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Sora stepped forward.

"So you're from another world."

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." Sora clenched his fist,

"Well, yeah? You'll see, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there."

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." Sora turned to see a door and turned back to see the figure gone. Reira looked up at Sora,

"Sora…I don't feel so well in here, can we leave now?" Sora nodded and led Reira out.

-**&-**

"Hey you two, got the stuff?" Reira nodded as they approached Kairi.

"Great! Well, I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. It's what sailors always used to wear, to ensure a safe voyage." Reira looked at it and smiled,

"Very pretty." Kairi nodded and looked at the two.

"Are you two tired?" Sora yawned and nodded, putting his hand behind his head.

"Let's call it a day."

-**&-**

Riku walked with Reira around the island.

"So you're really into finding new worlds, right?" Riku nodded,

"Imagine, all the news things we can experience." Reira grinned and nodded,

"You're right, it'll be fun." Riku smirked and gave her a noogie,

"Let's go, just us together." Reira blushed and lightly punched Riku off; who in returned laughed.

"Just kidding." Reira sighed and bit her lip,

"Riku?" Riku looked at her,

"What is it, Reira?" Reira sighed,

"I don't know if it's me, or did you change a bit after knowing there is a possibility of new worlds out there." Riku sighed and turned to her.

"It's just that I'm so intrigued, I can't help it." Reira sighed,

"But Riku-" Riku flicked her in the forehead

"Don't worry about me, we should worry about you; always tripping." Reira playfully scowled,

"I can't help it, it's just me!" Riku chuckled and pointed out to the sea in a hurry,

"Watch out, Reira! A sea monster is coming ou-" Reira widened her eyes and screamed, clinging onto Riku; who was laughing. Reira scowled and let go; speed walking forward to hide her embarrassed face.

"Riku, stop lying! There's no such thing as sea monst-" Riku smirked and ran up to her, and poked her waist, making her laugh. She turned and lightly pushed him. She walked to see Sora and Kairi at the dock, talking together.

"Sora, don't ever change." Reira stared at the two as Riku grabbed her hand and led her off.

"Come on, Reira. Let's go check out the raft…" Reira frowned and looked off as Riku dragged her. Riku frowned as they continued walking. He sighed and stopped in front of her, crouching with his arm out.

"Huh?" Reira stared confused as Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride, just like when we were kids and you were upset." Reira looked down,

"I don't kn-" Riku picked her up,

"Ahh!" Reira gasped as he began running,

"So scary! Riku, stop it!" She began laughing and closed her eyes, holding onto Riku tighter. Riku smiled as he stopped towards the raft.

-**&-**

"_Donald, Goofy. Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye. But there's big trouble brewing._

_Not sure why, __**but the stars have been blinking out**__, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it _

_There's someone, or __**two people**__, with a __**"key"**__—the key to __**our survival**__, so I need you and Goofy to find him, and his other friend. Got it? We need that key, or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal." _

King's Letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my characters.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura

Starless Nights © iSPAZZMACHiiN3

_**Bold&Italics**_ is a phrase.

_Italics_ are used to emphasize something, or signify a flash back or lyrics to a song.

"Blah." Those quotes are used for talking.

'Blah.' Those are used for thinking

A/N: Hey readers, I don't know if you read author's note. But, this is the prequel to, Forgotten :D , I like going by the plot, so yeah. Have fun, enjoy. Well actually, the beginning of Kingdom Hearts is so boring. But it'll change, just continue reading!**  
**

S t a r l e s s N i g h t s

Chapter Three: Traverse Town

Reira sat at her dinner table playing with her peas,

"Something wrong, dear?" Reira looked up at her dad.

"Tomorrow's the big day, I need to eat to have energy for tomorrow…but I'm too excited." A thunder clap was heard and Reira stood up,

"Oh no! Our raft!" Reira quickly tied her hair in a pony tail and turned to her mom,

"I'll be back in a jiffy, mom!" She ran out the room as her mother called for her.

-**&**-

Reira ran as fast as she could, towards the dock to get to her boat.

"Ah!" Reira tripped and rolled across the wooden dock; hitting into something. That something yelled,

"Ow! Reira?" Reira looked up to see Sora looking down at her,

"Sora?" Sora quickly steadied her.

"Riku and Kairi are here too!" Reira nodded and turned around, widening her eyes.

"Sora!" Sora turned around and took out his wooden sword; staring at the ant like creatures. Sora took Reira's hand and ran off to see Riku.

"Where's Kairi, I thought she was with you?" Riku shook his head,

"The door has opened." Reira panted and stepped forward to Riku,

"What are you talking about?" Riku turned around,

"The door has opened, Reira. Now we can go to the outside worlds." Sora shook his head,

"What about Kairi?!" Riku stepped forward,

"Kairi's coming with us!" Sora stepped back.

"Once we step through, we might now be able to come back. We may never see our parents again, there's no turning back. But this may be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Reira narrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer to Riku.

"What are you talking about, Riku? What darkness?" A sudden huge wind blew her backwards into Sora.

"Ugh," Sora held onto Reira and steadied her again. Riku turned to them and reached out his hand, as darkness consumed him.

"Riku?" Sora and Reira ran towards Riku; as darkness consumed them, their hands reached out for his. A sudden light was emitted and something was in Sora's hand.

"_Keyblade…"_

"Sora!" Sora turned to see Reira surrounded by the ant like creatures. He looked at the key in his hand and quickly ran towards the creatures, hitting them.

"Reira, c'mon! We have to go!" Reira nodded and ran after Sora as he destroyed the creatures. The two entered a door and ran through the cave. The two stopped to see Kairi turning around,

"Kairi!" Kairi slowly blinked and opened her arms, and the door open through, pushing her.

"Sora…Reira…" She ran into them, but faded through. Reira put her hands to her eyes, trying to see through the darkness.

-**&**-

"Whoa!" Sora landed face first into the sand and Reira above him. She rolled over and sat up,

"What's happening, Sora?!" Sora widened his eyes to see a huge creature, he quickly used his Keyblade and attacked.

"Reira, go somewhere safe!" Reira hide behind a tree and watched as Sora defeated the creature. Suddenly, a black hole began sucking everything. Reira tried to hold onto the tree as best as she cold as Sora tried to hold onto a crate. He turned his head at Reira and reached out his hand.

"Reira!" Reira widened her eyes and reached out her hand as well,

"Sora!" Her fingers started to slip and she got sucked, Sora widened his eyes and let go as well

-**&**-

"Ugh." Sora twitched as a yellow dog licked his cheek.

"What a dream…" The dog pounced on him,

"This isn't a dream!" Sora stood up.

"Where am I?" He turned around and widened his eyes,

"Reira! Are you okay?" He ran to her,

"Reira! Come on!" He shook her shoulders, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sora…?" He hugged her petite body.

"I'm glad you're okay." She groaned and touched her forehead,

"Sora...where are we?" He looked down and shook his head,

"I-I, don't know anymore."

"What happened to our home, our friends?" Sora looked at the dog,

"Do you know where we are?" The dog just stared and ran off.

"Hey!" Reira put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry, Sora. We're in this together!" Sora smiled and nodded,

"Let's go check out where we are." They walked around the town,

"This is totally weird…We're in another world." Reira tugged at Sora,

"Let's go to this accessory shop." The two entered to see a man with blonde hair turn around,

"Hey there, how can I…Aw, it's only a kid and his girlfriend." Reira and Sora looked down at their hands and let go,

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" The two spoke in unison.

"And the name's Sora!" The guy put his hands on his hip,

"Okay, okay simmer down." Reira shook her head,

"My name's Reira, what's yours?"

"Cid, so why the long face, you two? Lost or something?"

"No, well maybe…where are we?"

"Huh? Traverse town,"

"So gramps is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! Anyway, we're not on your island. If you ever run into trouble, come to me. I'll look after ya both." Reira smiled,

"Thank you, Cid." The two walked out to the first district, wondering around.

"Sora, will we ever see Riku or Kairi again?" Sora looked down,

"I don't know, but we're searching them." Reira nodded,

"Yeah, we'll find them. I just know it." Sora gave a small smile as they entered the second district to see someone fall down and their heart come out and a heartless appeared. Reira widened her eyes and stepped back,

"It's those same creatures!" Sora took out his Keyblade and attacked them. After he was done, they went back to the first district, to only see more creatures. Sora killed them, creating a path for them as they ran.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A guy with brown hair a scar across his face walked up to the two.

"Who are you?" He pointed at Sora.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you." Sora narrowed his eyes,

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Never mind, now let's see that Keyblade." The guy took out a gun like weapon and the two fought as Reira could only watch and hope Sora doesn't get hurt. The guy kneeled down on his weapon,

"No way, I can lose." Sora panted and stepped back,

"Now…you're gonna…you're gonna…" Sora fell began to fall backwards, Reira ran up and caught him. Sora eyes slowly closed, as he stared at Reira's worried hazel orbs.

"Leave Sora alone!" The guy looked at her and ran at her, knocking her out.

"Aww, you're slipping, Leon." Leon turned to see a girl with short black hair smiling.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse."

-**&**-

"Ugh…Reira?" Sora sat up and shook his head, to see Reira next to him; unconscious.

"Reira!" Sora grabbed Reira's shoulder and shook her.

"You okay?" Sora turned to see Kairi,

"I guess, I'm not so sure about Reira though…" She put her hands on her hips,

"Those creatures just what your heart, because of the Keyblade." Sora nodded,

"I'm glad you're okay, Kairi." She raised an eyebrow,

"Kairi, who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie." Sora rubbed his eyes to see a girl with short black hair staring at him.

"Squall, I think you over did it." Leon walked over,

"That's Leon." Sora frowned and looked back at Reira,

"What did you do to Reira?!" Leon raised an eyebrow,

"I just knocked her out, don't worry. She'll wake up soon." Sora narrowed his eyebrows and his gaze shifted to his Keyblade.

"Keyblade…" Yuffie smiled,

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"To conceal your heart, but it won't last that long. But still, hard to believe that you out of all people are the chosen one. Well beggars can't be choosers…" Leon picked up the Keyblade and it reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?!" A groan was heard, Sora turned around to see Reira getting up, rubbing her neck.

"…Sora?" Sora turned around and grabbed Reira by the shoulders,

"Reira! You okay?" Reira nodded,

"A bit dazed, but what's going on?" Yuffie smiled,

"I, Yuffie, the great ninja can explain. You know there are many other worlds out there, besides your island and this town. They've been secrets, because they weren't connected. But until the heartless appeared, everything changed."

"Heartless?"

"The ones who attacked you."

"Those without heartless."

"The darkness in hearts attracts them."

"And there's darkness within every heart…"

"Have you heard of someone name Ansem? He studied the heartless and recorded it, but the pages are scattered everywhere in every world."

"Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade."

"Well, I didn't ask for it."

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

"So tough luck."

"How did this all happen…I remember being in my room- wait, what happened to my home? My island?! Riku and Kairi."

"I really don't know…" Reira put her hand on Sora's shoulder,

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll pull through this, together." Reira smiled as Sora nodded his head with a small smile.

"You're right, Reira." Yuffie giggled,

"Reira, was it?" Reira turned to her and nodded,

"Yes?" Yuffie ruffled her hair,

"You're so positive about everything, aren't you?" Reira blinked and swatted Yuffie's hand away.

"I don't know, I never really noticed." Sora shook his head,

"No way! Really? You always encourage me," Reira blushed and bit her lip.

"I guess…?" Yuffie pointed to a heartless, Leon widened his eyes and took out his weapon.

"Yuffie, go! Take Reira with you!" Yuffie grabbed Reira and ran out,

"Reira!" Sora yelled as he attacked the heartlesses. Yuffie opened the door; hitting someone in the process as a girl with curly brown hair and pink dress stared at them in surprise.

"Yuffie!" She ran after the two.

-**&**-

"Wait! What about Sora?!" Yuffie turned to Reira,

"He'll be fine, he has the Keyblade," Reira shook her head,

"I need to stick with Sora, though!" Yuffie shook her head,

"You'll be with him again, I'm sure of it!" Reira shook her head and twisted her wrist, in hope to free herself.

"I need to get to Sora!" Yuffie sighed and looked at Reira.

"They're fighting heartlesses, right now. You can't go, you could die!" Reira frowned,

"Couldn't Sora die too?" Yuffie stayed quiet,

"He has a better chance of surviving because he has the Keyblade." Reira freed her from Yuffie's grip,

"I'm going to find Sora, I'm not going to abandon my friend!" Reira ran off, with Yuffie following after her.

-**&**-

"Wait, Reira! The third district is the worst of them all!" Reira shook her head,

"Sora could be there!" Reira quickly entered to see Sora standing there.

"Sora!" Sora turned around and saw Reira tackle him, with Yuffie stopping at the door. Suddenly, two people fell on Sora and Reira.

"They key!" Suddenly, blocks began to block the door way, with heartlesses around them. Sora widened his eyes and pushed Reira behind him and began attacking the small ones. Suddenly a huge purple heartless appeared, Sora turned to Reira.

"Hide!" Reira ran nearby a block, near the entrance. She could hear Yuffie calling out to them.

"Yuffie! A huge heartless is here, and I can't hide!" Yuffie let out a gasps and shook her head.

"I'll be back, with help!" Reira nodded,

"Watch out!" Reira screamed as the heartless went to stomp on Sora. Sora quickly turned around and dodged.

"Don't worry about me, Reira! Worry about yourself." Reira slightly frowned at herself, knowing she doesn't have a weapon to protect herself.

"Reira, watch out!" Reira looked up to see a heartless jump at her. She widened her eyes as her necklace glowed. Sora tried getting closer to her, a light was emitted and the heartless was killed. Sora looked at her with wide eyes,

"Reira...?" She looked down with wide eyes as well to see her very own Keyblade. Sora quickly jumped on the heartless and killed it. A heart flew out and it vanished, along with her Keyblade. He quickly ran to Reira,

"Are you okay?!" Reira looked down as Sora touched her shoulder, she looked up and frowned.

"Sorry…for being in the way…" Sora shook his head and grabbed both of her shoulders,

"It's okay, I told you already. I'll always protect you." Reira looked up and blushed; turning her head.

"Thanks, Sora." Sora nodded as the duck like person quacked.

"You're the keys we've been looking for!" Sora tilted his head and looked at them.

"Me? You've been looking for me?" The two nodded,

"They, too, have been seeking for the wielder of the Keyblade." The dog person, grinned.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Sora looked down,

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi."

"Of course!"

"Sora, Reira, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Sora looked down,

"Yeah I guess." Reira put a hand on Sora's shoulder as the duck put his hand on his hips.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand? No frowning, no sad face, okay?"

"Yeah you gotta look funny like us!"

"This boat runs on happy faces." Sora sighed,

"Happy faces?" The two looked at Sora with huge smiles. Sora raised his head and gave a huge smile. Reira and the otters laughed. Sora nodded,

"Okay, I'll go with you guys."

"Donald duck." Donald stuck his hand out,

"Name's Goofy," Goofy put his over it,

"I'm Sora." Sora put out his hand, while Reira did so as well.

"And I'm Reira." Goofy smiled,

"One for all, and all for one!" .

-**&**-

"Make sure you're prepared, we'll give you 100 munny to buy the things." Sora nodded and took the munny. Leon crossed his arms,

"Take care of each other, especially Reira, she seems too fragile for fighting. Yet the Keyblade chose her as well." Sora nodded and walked back to Donald, Goofy, and Reira. Donald smiled,

"Let's get going!" Sora looked at Reira,

"Well…here's our great adventure." Reira smiled,

"Yeah, let's go to their ship." .

-**&**-

Reira entered to see the ship, the pilot controls and four seats.

"Cool, is there anything more rooms?" Donald nodded,

"Just a small kitchen and bathroom." Reira tilted her head,

"No bedrooms?" Donald shook his head,

"No, but the gummi ship flies to other worlds and has lasers to attack any offending ships." Sora jumped up,

"Cool! No way! Let me try!" Donald shook his head,

"No! You don't know how to drive this, I'll do it." Sora pouted and sat down at his seat,

"Fine." Reira giggled and lightly punched Sora's arm, sitting in the back seat with Sora while Donald and Goofy where in the front.

"Its okay, Sora." Sora looked up and smiled,

"I wonder how long it'll be until we arrive to a new world." Reira sighed and looked out the window,

"We finally got our adventure, and we're actually heading to a new world." Sora nodded.

"We-" Donald suddenly started to park the ship.

"We're heading to a new world." Sora stood up,

"What world?" Goofy hyucked,

"Olympus Coliseum."


End file.
